


Harlequin academy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Break, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the outside, Harlequin academy was a prestigious girls school for top tier woman who had a future.But once you got in, you saw it was nothing like that, in fact, the place was just filled with pleasure and lust, never ending trains of it.And this story revolves around Angela, the new girl who has a lot to learn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Harlequin academy

"So, you're the new student, Angela, correct?" She couldn't look up and only nodded, this was her first time going to a public school.

Since she was younger, she was always homeschooled for her safety, but her parents have decided to send her to a real school, the safest school around for woman, Harlequin academy.

She was currently sitting in the deans office with her bag, the rest of them already at her dorm room.

"Look at me when I speak to you" Angela lifted her head to look at the tall woman who had an overwhelming presence.

She was 6'2 by the looks of it and had the looks of a goddess, her body was so curvy and busty in the right places and her clothes didn't conceal that, her nipples poked through her shirt as her breasts threatened to spill out.

"You know, there is a little test everyone at this school has to do before getting in" Angela's eyes widened, she got nervous when she had to do tests around other people.

"W-What is that?" She bit her lip and watched as the dean sat on the desk in front of her, a small smirk on her lips as she folded her legs, resting her arms on her knee.

"Don't worry, its a very simple task if you're good enough" The woman unfolded her legs and pushed herself back.

"All you have to do is....." She smirked as Angela looked with a curious look and finally, she spread her legs out, letting her skirt run up her legs and before Angela could see anything she gasped and moved her hands to cover her face.

"No no no, move your hands" The dean swatted Angela's hands away from her eyes and Angela shyly obeyed and gasped when the deans pink pussy came into view, not even any panties.

"All you have to do is eat my pussy, simple" She smiled as she patted her pussy giving Angela a small smirk.

"Of course, if you don't, i'll just call your parents and tell them you weren't accepted because you weren't good enough" Angela couldn't have that, her parents were so proud of her when she told them she'll go to school, if she just went back home she'll disappoint them.

"B-But I don't know how" Angela scooted closer, leaning down so her face was right next to it.

"Don't worry, thats why i'm a teacher, i'm here to guide you" She patted Angela's hair and spread her legs wider.

"And here, i'll help you right....now!" She roughly grabbed Angelas curly brown hair and shoved her face into her pussy, groaning when her nose collided with her clit.

"MMMMM!!" Angela tried opening her mouth to let out words but it just came out as a bunch of struggles, yet it seemed to please the teacher.

"Don't fight it, just lick it like an ice cream" She soothed as she spread her lips, letting Angelas tongue run deep.

"Oh, what a good girl" She moans as Angela kitten licks her walls.

This continues for a few minutes, sometimes Angela changing the pace and changing the pace and changing directions, but either way, the head could tell she was good and had potential.

"FUCK! I'm gonna cu-!" She was cut off by her own orgasm as she rode it out on Angela's face, not letting her breathe as she covered her face in her juices.

"You pass the test, welcome to Harlequin academy" She smirks as she stands up, pulling her skirt down as she leans down to lick Angelas cheek with was still covered in her juices.

"Your dorm room is 046 in building 3, which is the building next to this one, your dorm mate should already be there so don't be shy" She smirked before giving Angela her key and guiding her out the door.

"Remember, if you ever need help, your dean is right here to help you" Before going back to her office, she used one hand to squeeze her boob and another to grope Angela's cute ass.

Angela blushed as she made her way towards building 3.

On her way she couldn't focus on her surroundings and only rushed forward to get to building 3, which surprisingly wasn't far away.

Angela got in the elevator and made her way towards the 3rd floor, where her dorm would be, and when it finally stopped at her floor she stepped out and looked at the unfamiliar place before recognising the number '046'

She used the key to open the door and realised how quiet it was.

Until of course she heard foot steps coming towards her and there stood a girl just as tall as she was, a smile on her face and a towel drying her hair.

Of course, nothing would be wrong with, if there was another towel covering her body, but in this case there was not.

"Y-You're naked!" Angela shrieked as she covered her eyes, a blush covering her face.

What was up with this school and nudity?!?!

"Oh don't be shy, surely you took Ms. Seymours test and saw her bare pussy" She grinned as she grabbed Angelas hands and placed them on her breasts, making her squeeze them and fondle them.

"I'm Emily, a junior, you are?" She let go of Angela's hands and she instantly retracted them. a blush on her face as she looked down.

"I-I'm Angela, a first year" She bit her lip and looked up at Emily who was looking right back at her.

"Damn you sure are my type, just need to break you in a little and you'll be the perfect pet" Emily smirked and Angela watched in confusion.

"Come, classes are starting soon and i'm sure you want to put your uniform on if you don't want to get punished on your first day" Emily smiled as she lead Angela to their room and saw that all her stuff was there, including a brand new uniform on her bed.

Angela never even saw it before, they just took her measurement then left.

"Go ahead, put it on" Emily urged as she sat down, still naked and Angela looked at her in shock.

"I-In front of you??" Emily only smirked as she folded her arms and motioned her to get dressed, which Angela did.

She took off the skirt she was already wearing and the blouse, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Oh no, Angela take those off, we have mandatory underwear" Angela looked at her in shock before realising that, yes there was indeed a packet inside the bag that said 'panties and bra'

"Oh...." She took her bra off, letting her breasts fall out and her pink nipples hit the wind, next her panties, giving Emily a real good look of her pussy.

"W-WHAT?!?!These are barely panties!!!" Angela blushed as she held up the thong and the bra, which wasn't even a bra, there was no cloth, just string.

"Its either those or none at all" Actually it wasn't mandatory, they just preferred you wore those.

'I-I guess its better than nothing at all" She shuddered as she put the thong up, which instantly went up her pussy, making her bend over and try pull it out, giving Emily a really good look of her pussy.

Emily smirked as her fingers travelled down to her pussy, god it was such a turn on seeing little ms innocent try and move the thong.

Her fingers were now pounding in her pussy at a rough pace and she let out a little moan which made Angela turn around and let out a gasp when she saw Emilys fingers roughly moving in and out of her pussy, a slick noise of wet flesh slapping against each other.

She turned around like nothing happened and forgot the uncomfortable feeling of the thong and put on the bra that was barely anything and hurried to put on the rest of her clothing.

She looked in the mirror and gasped, the shirt clung to her and made her nipples stand out, her skirt was too short and if she even moved the wrong way her backside would be revealed to the world.

Emily stood up behind her, finally finished and smiled as she kissed her neck.

"Welcome to Harlequin academy sweet cheeks, or better know as a sex haven for young girls" Emily smirked as her hands drifted under Angela's skirt, groping her ass.

Angela didn't know what she walked into.


End file.
